


Make it up to you

by orphan_account



Series: listening Comprehension [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pissed because he thought he turned Sherlock on and not some stupid tapes for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series now! (You should read the first part.....please). It will have 4 parts (because...four tapes!) I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it =)

He wraps his arms tighter around me.  
„John. Let me go. I need a shower.“  
„No you don't.“ I can't tell if he is still asleep, or if he is awake.  
„John. Please. I have work to do.“  
„Your job today is cuddling with your boyfriend.“ So we're boyfriends now...interesting.  
„We can't spend the whole day in bed.“  
„Just shut up and let me sleep.“ I give him a quick kiss on his temple and wiggle my self out of his arms.  
The shower is warm and I feel a lot better after it and also a lot cleaner.  
I still don't know what John thinks about what happened yesterday.  
Maybe that's a mystery I will never solve, John Watson toughts, the ultimate puzzle.  
He's not gay. But we had sex.  
He likes me. But he didn't respond to my confession.  
He is everything I ever wanted. And he freaks me out.  
I dress myself and than I wake John. Or at least I try to wake him.  
„John.“ I kiss him. No response.  
„JOHN!“ louder this time. I pull on his blanket. Still no response.  
„JOHN! Do I have to push you out of bed?“ He groans and turns to the other side of the bed.  
„JOHN! If you won't get up they will be no breakfast for you.“ He grabs my hand and presses it close to his chest.  
„Come on, John. We have work to do.“ He opens his eyes, slowly.  
„I think I just had the best dream ever.“  
„Come on darling. Get up.“ he smiles and it is the most beautiful smile I ever saw.  
He's mine.  
Or at least I think so. I am still not completely sure about that.  
After breakfast, Lestrade calls me.  
„Hey....I'm sorry...you couldn't known that...sure...promise?....okay.....just give me ten minutes...okay I take him with me.“  
„What's the matter?“ I give John a quick kiss and pull him close.  
„We have work to do. Extremely borring work, but someone has to do it.“ John looks not happy.  
„Cheer up, darling. Do you have a better plan?“ John pulls me in an intensive hug. He wraps one arm around my neck and the other one around my waist.  
„I had. But you never listen to me.“ I sigh and he kisses me, I must admit that spending the whole day in bed, snuggling and kissing with John, sounds very tempting.  
„Spending the whole day in bed is not a plan. Come on. Lestrade waits.“ 

Lestrade is angry and embarressed at the same time. Maybe because there was gay sex on the tape.  
„I am extremely sorry, Sherlock! I didn't know what was on the tapes. I didn't wanted to make you uncomfertable.“  
„Apology accepted, but you didn't make me uncomfertable. I just forgot something at home.“ I am a bad liar.  
„Where are the tapes?“ John looks confused and so sweet that I want to kiss him, but I know he wouldn't like that, because we're in public.  
He hands me tapes and I smile brightly.  
„Could you also listen to the first one again? There is a backround noise that I can't identify.“ Of course I can do that.  
I sit down and pat the chair next to me.  
„Sit down next to me, darling.“ He sits down and I take his hand in mine.  
„Why did you came home so early, yesterday? It was because of these tapes, wasn't it?“ I sigh.  
„Yes. I have work to do, can we discuss this later?“  
John looks angry, I can't understand why.  
„No. I think we have to discuss this now.“  
„Our suspect is gay. The old lady reported him because of noise disturbance....do I HAVE to say more?“  
John is sad....disappointed.  
„You mean that it wasn't my naked body that turned you on. It was a stupid tape for a case and I was just instrument to satisfy your needs.“  
„Darling. It wasn't like that.“  
„I think it was exactly like that. I always thought that you couldn't feel anything and that was okay to me. It was okay for me to love you from a distance, to watch you and care for you. I wasn't sure if I would like to kiss you or have sex with you, because I never was in love with a man before. Also I thought you're not interested in sex, so I thought it wouldn't make a difference, if I tell you or not. Yesterday made me hope, I thought you were in love with me too. In your own way of course. But still.“  
He stands up.  
„It wasn't like that. John...please listen to me!“ Of course he doesn't. Why should he? Nobody listens to me.  
He leaves the building and I feel terrible alone. There is a feeling in my chest, like something is missing. I feel empty and it hurts.  
Maybe that's a normal thing. Love hurts and I never was in love before.  
John could be right, I usually don't feel a lot. Expect for boredom and that satisfying feeling when I solved a case. Kissing John feels like that, deeply satisfying. I know how people look when they're in love, or have other emotions. I don't know if I could name that feeling sadness, if it is the same feeling John feels when he is sad.  
I know a lot of things.  
But what is love? Disregarding from a chemical reaction, of course.  
I call for Lestrade.  
„I am not able to focus.“  
„You promised to help me. Please.“  
„Two tapes and than you can go?“ I want to punch him. He frustrates me so much.  
Like everyone else.  
„Okay. Is sex on all of them?“  
Lestrade nods selfconscious.  
I start with the first tape, I close my eyes and cover the headphones with my hands, I press them hard against my ears, to eliminate all other noices.  
When the kissing and the moaning starts, my eyes are full of tears. It reminds me so much of what happened yesterday. I can still feel his hands all over my body.  
I concentrate on the background sound Lestrade mentioned.  
„Lestrade?“ I open my eyes, he is still there.  
„The noise is....I think those two weren't alone, there must be a third person in the flat.“  
„Why should there be a third person in the flat?“ I listen again.  
„there is also a third voice talking, could you isolate the sound?“  
„I will ask someone. I guess you can go.“ 

 

„John? Are you home?“  
No answer.  
„John?“ He sits on his bed and looks so lost and...sad? Afraid? I don't know.  
My brain isn't working properly.  
„Let me explain everything okay?“  
He doesn't look at me, instead he studies the pattern on his blanket.  
„I always liked you. I couldn't name the feeling, but now I think I can. I love you. Of course your body turns me on. The tape just triggerd a lot of feelings, I started to think of you in an unhealthy kind of way.“  
He still looks on his blanket, hypnotized.  
„John. Please. You're right, I don't feel much at all, but I feel something for you.“  
He lifts his head a bit, looks up to me.  
„Sherlock?“  
„Yes?“ my voice sounds strange, harsh and broken.  
„Just shut up and kiss me.“ I kneel beside him and than I kiss him. He tastes like tears and bitterness.  
„I am sorry.“ I push him, so that he lays on his back, still kissing him. I put all my feelings into the kiss. He pulls away, for some air, but I don't need any. I kiss his throat, I lick on his skin.  
„You have to make it up to me.“  
We change positions, I explore him with my lips, with my hands.  
„Stop thinking so much. I am not a case or puzzle. Just feel. Use that.“ he taps with his fingers against my chest.  
„Use your heart.“ I kiss him, soft and sweet, he gets hungry, I know he wants more.  
Me too.  
I want him.  
„Sherlock.“ The way he says my name. It's so unique, nobody have ever said my name with so much passion, so much love.  
„I love you.“  
„I love you too.“  
Than everything happens very quick. We're naked.  
He turns me into a panting, moaning mess. I feel so hot, the heat rages in me, searching for a way out. I am going to break.  
I struggle for control.  
I grab his wrists, turn us around so that I am on top, than I fix them with one hand.  
„Don't move.“ I kiss every inch of his body, I mark him so that everybody knows that he is mine.  
I suck on his skin, it's pretty when his skin turns red because of me.  
He moans and shoves me towards his crotch.  
Stop thinking so much.  
Okay.  
I kiss the tip of his cock, he tastes salty. I think I like it.  
He moves his hips up, forcing my lips to open. It's a strange sensation, but not a bad one.  
I try to replicate what he did to me yesterday. I move my head up and down, press my lips hard against him, he likes it. He moans, screams and pants and he pushes his hips up, showing me that he wants more.  
„Stop...Or I am not gonna last.“  
We kiss again,he teases my entrance with his fingertips. I moan to encourage him, I want him inside me. With his other hand he grabs something, a bottle wich stands next to his bed.  
He flips the lid open and squeezes some onto his fingers.  
Than he pushes them inside me. He's rough and it hurts. I try to relax, I concentrate on my breathe and it helps.  
He pushes deeper into me. „More.“  
„You sure?“  
„Yes.“ He pulls them out and pushes his cock inside me. It doesn't hurt so much this time, it's just a little sting.  
He doesn't start slow, like last time, he thrusts hard and deep into me and it feels so good.  
I moan his name and he than he comes inside me. At the same time, I come, ruin the sheets of his bed with my cum.  
„I love you.“  
„I love you too.“ He pulls me into a searing kiss and I smile against his lips.  
„Maybe I should make you angry a lot more often, if it ends like this.“  
„Don't. Next time I won't fuck you, I will kill you.“  
He won't kill me.  
„You love me too much, you couldn't live without me.“  
„Yeah...that's true.“


End file.
